


Sun 'n' Fun

by daemchu



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemchu/pseuds/daemchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong works as a Lifeguard and gets a bit distracted when his boyfriends come to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun 'n' Fun

It’s hot. It’s mid-June and summer’s just begun.

Junhong shifts in his seat and can feel his body melding with the lifeguard chair. He’s been sitting here for a good portion of the day with the sun beating down on him. It’s late Sunday afternoon and there hasn’t been anything eventful all day, the extreme summer heat convincing people to stay in rather than go out. He thought taking this job would let him relax in the pool most of the day but instead the rules have him confined to this high lifeguard chair. At this point in time, he’s already taken off his shirt and is sitting in only his mandatory red swim trunks. 

Junhong wipes at his brow and grimaces at how sweaty and slimy he is. The sunscreen he applied recently is already melting off his body. But it’s okay, he almost never tans, skin staying the same pale shade all year round. Himchan had insisted, “It would still be a shame if you got burned and we couldn’t touch you,” hands moving on Junhong’s back to spread the sunscreen. Daehyun had snickered off on the side as he took off his shirt, ready to jump in the pool.

With nothing interesting happening inside the pool, he glances over to the side where the older male was lounging off in the most shaded section in the pool. Himchan avoids the sun like the plague. The only reasons he ever bothers leaving the apartment to come to the pool are to see him and because he’s sick of Daehyun’s badgering. He looks great, always looks great really. He’s in casual clothing and sunglasses, sipping on an iced tea and reading a book, the image looking as if it was pulled out of a magazine. Junhong looks away and back down at the pool, keeping his eyes out in case anyone looks like they’re drowning.

Something, someone, catches his eye. 

Bronze skin flashes by as Daehyun does somersaults through the water. Coming up excitedly, he looks at both Himchan and Junhong, head darting back and forth. “Did you see? Did you see?” Himchan waves a hand, dismissive, and Daehyun pouts. Daehyun slowly swims toward the side of the pool where Junhong was perched and peers up, “How did I do Junnie?” Junhong grins, heart lurching as he looks at Daehyun’s face, eyes full of light. “You were super cool, hyung.” Daehyun beams up at him, whiskers on show. 

Daehyun opts out of swimming to float on his back, eyes closed and lips parted. It’s distracting. The sunlight falls on his face in the best ways, over the slopes of his cheeks, highlighting his dark eyelashes and how plump his lips are.

Maybe he should make a rule about not having his hyungs visit him while he’s working.

Junhong watches as Daehyun floats, face peaceful. His skin wet and glistening, the setting sun making him look almost golden. Junhong’s mouth goes a little dry. He wants to touch all the offending skin on show. He glances at the clock behind him, twenty minutes until the pool closes. He cups his hands around his mouth and yells it out to the few stragglers. He leans back as he sees many of the swimmers decide to leave. A little girl, still in her floaty, waves at him as she leaves and Junhong waves back.

His gaze naturally falls back onto Daehyun. As if he knows Junhong is staring, he blinks and with a look of amusement, his eyes find Junhong’s. There’s a twinkle in Daehyun’s eyes. Junhong knows not to trust that face. He watches as his hyung flips himself over and swims a few lazy laps. Daehyun eventually comes back towards Junhong’s side of the pool. He’s resting against the side of the pool, head on his forearms.

He’s close enough now that Junhong can see the rivulets of water slide down the elder’s throat as he pushes his hair back. Daehyun’s looking at him coyly now. He’s doing that habit where he sucks his bottom lip in and pops it back out. Junhong wants to be the one sucking on his lips right now.

“Junhong, come down and join me,” he says softly. He gazes up through his lashes and pouts a bit. Junhong almost climbs right off the lifeguard chair and jumps into the pool with him. Responsibility and the threat of possibly losing his job for messing around holds him back. He glimpses at the clock, “There’s only ten minutes until I can lock up.” Daehyun frowns at him, unhappy with his answer. Junhong thinks it’s bad that he still finds the other boys displeased face to be extremely endearing. Daehyun swims towards Himchan, who may have fallen asleep if the book lying open on his face says anything.

Daehyun gets to the ledge and lifts himself out of the pool, muscles rippling and glistening. Junhong can’t wait for his shift to be over so he can run his fingers all over the others smooth skin. He taps his fingers against the armrest and continues watching Daehyun’s movements. Daehyun walks a few steps to Himchan and straddles him. His hands reaching up to pluck the book off of Himchan’s face and places it on the side. Himchan jerks a bit, hands coming to rest instantaneously on Daehyun’s hips, the movement natural to him. He grumbles a bit, a wet soaking Daehyun in his lap wasn’t what he was expecting to wake up to, maybe some soft prodding but not this.

Junhong watches as Daehyun talks animatedly, waving his hands and Himchan nodding his head once or twice, still fully waking up from his nap. He sees them both glance at him and then Daehyun is leaning down over Himchan whispering something. Junhong narrows his eyes, and turns to look at the rest of the pool. There’s no one left.

He hears Daehyun moan, wrecked and desperate, and snaps his head back to look at his hyungs. Daehyun is smirking, white teeth on display as he stares back at Junhong. Himchan’s hands are rubbing up and down Daehyun’s sides. Junhong looks scandalized and is glad there’s no one left at the pool. Daehyun licks his lips, shuts his eyes and lets out another moan just as filthy. The sound sends tingles straight through Junhong. He looks at Himchan for guidance. Himchan isn’t any more helpful with the look of amusement on his face. 

There’s only a few minutes left and he’s getting restless just sitting here.

Daehyun hops off Himchan and they pack up their things and head toward Junhong. They keep touching each other excessively and Daehyun keeps letting out little noises then glancing at Junhong for reactions. Himchan just seems to be having a good time.

By the time they reach Junhong, he’s already leaped off his chair and pinches Daehyun’s side, squeezing the fat a little harder than necessary, earning him a yelp from the shorter male. He leans over Daehyun to nip at Himchan’s lips. Junhong hears a soft whining noise from Daehyun just as Himchan slips his tongue into his mouth. They make a show of it and kiss obnoxiously until Daehyun is trying to shove himself in between. Junhong pulls away and leans down toward Daehyun. Daehyun closes his eyes and leans upward but he doesn’t feel anything. Opening one of his eyes to take a peek, he sees Junhong and Himchan arms around each other walking away.

He huffs, “Hyung! Junhongie! Wait for me!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's okay, they gave Daehyun lots of love when they got home  
> My first fic on AO3! I live for poly fics so i decided to write my own haha  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
